<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Mortar (Red Bricks) by RollerJason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975905">White Mortar (Red Bricks)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason'>RollerJason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad dies, Bloodvines - Freeform, Crimsonvines, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I just realized they are another red/blue ship, Language, M/M, Minecraft but IRL, Sad, Sad Ending, Schlatt is mentioned - Freeform, Skeppy is gone, The Eggpire, Wow, i was feeling angsty, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pain flares at his wrists. He quickly stops trying to pull at the restraints, sinking to the crimson brick floors. The dips between each stone where mortar lies is white and dirtied from the struggle. Droplets of clear liquid splash pathetically to muddle with the mess.</p><p>Bad looks up, his neck cracking harshly from the movement, pitch black locks swaying out to fall back pitifully to cover his eyebrows.</p><p>Painfully bright ruby red rough skin surrounds piercing black eyes that stare at him with little emotion. They are lifted in a way that suggests happiness but it is hard to tell from the lack of a smile."</p><p>Or:<br/>Bad is restrained, forced to submit to watching his best friend and lover crumble and be lost right before him, unable to do anything to stop the Bloodvines from taking him.</p><p>(Read notes please!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Mortar (Red Bricks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello... I am not dead despite wanting to be. School is a bitch and kicking my ass as usual (I missed a fucking quiz and cant retake it and now I have an F so we are not logging rn) BUT- I still find motivation to write somehow so here we are.</p><p>Shouldn't have to be said, but: This is a piece of fiction in which Bad and Skeppy's characters are used, not them. They have been thankfully very accepting and okay with shipping. If this ever changes, this will be taken down. I do not in any way want to hurt them or their friendship, this is purely to entertainment.</p><p>With that, enjoy this Drabble!</p><p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pain flares at his wrists. He quickly stops trying to pull at the restraints, sinking to the crimson brick floors. The dips between each stone where mortar lies is white and dirtied from the struggle. Droplets of clear liquid splash pathetically to muddle with the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looks up, his neck cracking harshly from the movement, pitch black locks swaying out to fall back pitifully to cover his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Painfully bright ruby red rough skin surrounds piercing black eyes that stare at him with little emotion. They are lifted in a way that suggests happiness but it is hard to tell from the lack of a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, BadBoyHalo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something bittersweet pangs at Bad’s heart. The rapid rise and fall of his chest stopping for only a moment. He grits his teeth, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy- no, a broken, demented, tainted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span> version of Skeppy stands before him, lips quirked upwards and decked in glowing magenta netherite. A sword of the same caliber hangs from his hand at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I let this happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sk-Skeppy…” Bad croaks out, voice cracking from pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiles, tongue sticking out childishly like he always has yet now it only looks crazed. “It’s been a bit since I’ve seen you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile suddenly falls and Bad’s sorrow turns to fear and he instinctively leans back. “I’ve heard you’ve rejected the Egg. We can’t have that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad thinks faintly back to the awful times he watched, out of control of his better nature, the many times he hurt his friends. A shiver runs an electric current down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The out of control Skeppy takes a step forward and Bad yells out hurriedly, “No, Skeppy, PLEASE!” He drops onto his bottom, pushing his feet on the ground erratically, backing away as far as he can before his back hits the wall. His tainted friend follows him, steps intimidating and the sound of metal echoing increasing the beating in Bad’s sternum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Bad can look around frantically for anything to further some sort of escape, his head is forced to bump the wall behind him. A threateningly dark, despite the flickering purple enchantments that lace it, blade is pressed against his throat, tilting his chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A somehow even more twisted smile plagues the red man’s face, pulling at his crackled skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere deep in the black eyes Bad sorrowfully stares at, he swears the reflection of his armor looks blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, BadBoyHalo, looks like it’s time for you to go.” The infected man snarls, “Say hi to Schlatt. I’m sure he’ll like the company!” He concludes shrilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot tears spill from Bad’s eyes, stinging his skin with blissful blue sadness. Some drop to the sword now cutting lightly into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sizzle and turn to vapor. It only makes him cry more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy…” Bad speaks to the contaminated husk of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright blues, turquoise, cyan, cobalt, drip and coat his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you are still in there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks with all his might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something falters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips fall slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin appears to match just a bit more to the dark violet of his armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> shine just a bit brighter than Bad has seen in months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Bad?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy! Skeppy, please, stop! You’re hurting me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An expression of hurt crosses Skeppy’s face but as soon as it’s there, it’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A humming Bad realized was there the whole time, gets louder, more noticeable and unbearable and there’s a new throbbing in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The possessive bloodlines wrapped and warped around the room move threateningly towards the two of them and Skeppy is lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cracking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound is loud and yet completely unable to be heard. Bad feels it though. Feels the ripping and shredding and shattering of his heart as hope is torn from him, limb by limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t win. He can’t bring Skeppy back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I lost him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slump. His hands fall to rest forgotten, unwanted, at his sides. He’s lost all hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in Hell.” The blood red man says. There is no emotion in his words. Not a single trace of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> chipper Skeppy is found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad blinks slowly, tiredly. His lips, wet from tears, raise excruciatingly into the softest, most painful of smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Bad says breathely, his eyelids falling shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain spikes… and then there’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>White mortar is stained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tainted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a most bittersweet cherry red.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- SORRY!!!!!</p><p>Hope y'all cried, I need to restock on tears in order to stay hydrated so I can dish out more  a n g s t . . .</p><p>Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)</p><p>My socials:<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/<br/>Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1</p><p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>